Horseland The Champions
by Horselover10453
Summary: Horseland gets a new horse and rider, both are champion show jumpers at the highest levels of competition. What will the others think of them? What if Chloe and Zoey do something so bad it gets out of hand and drives the two away. And is Aztec jealous of somebody? This story has nothing to do with The Beginnings of Cobalt.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have to update my other Horseland fan fiction, but I just could not resist starting this story. So here we go, I do not own Horseland!**

Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny day in August at Horseland Stables. The whole barn was full of excitement and eagerness; a new horse and rider were coming to Horseland. "I can't wait to meet this new girl," Nani said, as she brushed Sunburst's mane. "Si, me neither, I hope she is nice," Alma agreed as she swept the barn floor. The oldest teenager of them, Will Taggert, entered the stable whistling to himself. "Alright, everyone, Katie and her horse, Thunder Rush, will be here in 10 minutes," He announced, "I hope everyone gives her a warm welcome to Horseland,"

"Katie? As in Katie Helmink?" Chloe gasped, looking back at Will.

He nodded. "Yep, that's the one," Chloe and Zoey looked at each other in disbelief and squealed in excitement. "Oh my goodness! Katie Helmink is coming to Horseland, Zoey!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I know, I know, a real champion rider," Zoey agreed, eagerly.

"Who is Katie Helmink?" Sarah asked curiously, as she brushed Scarlet's beautiful black coat. "She is the youngest rider to ever win the National Show Jumping Championship and to compete in the Olympics with her thoroughbred stallion, Thunder Rush!" Chloe exclaimed, eagerly. "She has traveled the world, competing in some of the most prestigious show jumping events that every country has to offer," Zoey added.

"Wow!" Bailey exclaimed. "That is some girl!" He closed Aztec's stall door, and left the barn with the others, as the horses began to talk amongst themselves.

"Wow! Thunder Rush is actually going to be living here at Horseland! What an honor!" Chili exclaimed proudly, and throwing his head up in pride. "Yeah, a champion show jumper," Pepper nodded in agreement. "He can teach us how to improve on our jumping and show us his skills," The other horses neighed loudly in agreement; each one was excited about the new horse. "I can't wait to meet him," Scarlet said. Suddenly, the horses head the sound of a truck and trailer stopping in front of the barn. "Hey, he's here!" Aztec exclaimed. The humans gathered outside as the passenger door opened, and a young girl stepped out, wearing a bright yellow riding jacket. "Hello, I'm Will, welcome to Horseland!" Will said, as they shook hands. "Hi, I'm Katie, I'm sure glad to be here," She replied, politely.

"Let me introduce you to the others," Will said. "This is Bailey, Alma, Molly, Sarah, Nani, Chloe, and Zoey," Katie smiled brightly at them.

"It's nice to meet you all," A loud neigh from the trailer, broke through the air. "And that is Thunder Rush, he probably wants out, after such a long drive," She said, as she entered the trailer and led him down the ramp. He was a pure white stallion, with bright yellow highlights in his wavy, sleek mane and tail. He shook his head in relief and perked his ears up at the sound of the other humans. The riders gasped in awe at the sight of the thoroughbred. "What a beautiful horse!" Sarah commented.

"Thank you, Thunder Rush is a great horse, although he can be a bit stubborn at times," She said. The horse put his nose against Nani's pocket and sniffed it curiously. "He must smell peppermints, he loves them very much," Katie said, smiling. Nani took one out and held it out to him, which he accepted happily. "Why don't we get Thunder in a stall, so he can used to the other horses," Will said. They took him into the barn and placed him in the stall besides Scarlet. Katie left with others; they were going to take her on a tour of Horseland.

Chapter 1 is finished!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of The Champions, please enjoy and review!**

The horses started to whisper quietly amongst themselves, excitingly and eagerly, after the humans left. "Hello, Thunder Rush, welcome to Horseland," the black Arabian mare, Scarlet, greeted warmly. "Thank you, I am very happy to be here," He replied in his German accent. Thunder Rush was bred and born in Germany, before being auctioned off to Katie Helmink's trainer, who was searching for a horse that had a lot of potential, and shipped over to the United States.

"I'm Scarlet, and this is Button, Calypso, Aztec, Jimber, Sunburst, Pepper, and Chili," She said, nodding over at each horse. "Nice to meet you all," the stallion told the eight horses.

"It's an honor to be able to meet a champion like you!" Chili boasted loudly. Thunder Rush just shook his head; even though he was only four years old, he had matured greatly over the past couple years from all of his training. "There's no need for that," He said, "I get that too much,"

Aztec looked over the pure white stallion with admiration; he was a selfless, kind stallion with so much maturity in him. "What was it like to compete in the Olympics?" the Mustang asked, curiously. "It was surreal, "Thunder began, "I never saw such a huge arena before in my life," He glanced around the stable; every horse's eyes and ears were focused on him. "The jumps were terrifying at first glance, I didn't think I would be able to do it, but Katie helped me overcome my fears, and we did it! We came in fourth that day," He told them.

Thunder didn't want to keep talking about himself, so he changed the subject. "What about you guys? What are your specialties?" One by one, each horse told the stallion what they loved to compete in, whether it is jumping or dressage; everyone had their own favorite event or events. "What about you my dear?" He asked Scarlet.

"Well," She began, "I like cross country and show jumping more than anything else," She was blushing shyly as she looked the stallion. "It has been nice to meet you all," Thunder said. "Do you guys mind if I take a nap for a little bit? I have had a long trip here," The horses nodded their approval. The stallion turned away from the others and laid down on the comfortable bedding.

"I like him," Button said as soon as he was asleep. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, yeah," Chili snorted. "Who would not like a champion thoroughbred?" Pepper whinnied in agreement.

"Would you give it a rest, Chili?" Aztec snapped at him. "He does not care about that stuff,"

Scarlet glanced over at the new stallion and couldn't help but blush by looking at him. 'He is so handsome and has a cute accent,' She thought, turning away from the others to hide her bright red cheeks.

**There's Chapter 2! Looks like Scarlet has a crush on the new stallion! Will the two find a relationship? Chapter 3 is next, I'll try to get it up as soon as I can!**


End file.
